


Stolen kisses

by houseofaffuso



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: They hold hands when they're away from the crowds, only the two of them.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece i drew. And my friend [Fating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating) wrote a [a really beautiful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075061) for this! <3


End file.
